


Unikitty! (Oneshots?)

by Master Frown (TheSanderSides)



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSanderSides/pseuds/Master%20Frown
Summary: I dont know what I did...i got bored and decided there was not enough fanfics about these characters so i figured, ¨why not?¨ Plz enjoy! (or dont...thats fine too XD )(OPEN TO REQUESTS)





	1. Beginnin

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Depression, self-harm, and whatever my stupid brain can come up with. XD

go to the nxt chapter


	2. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing summaries.and i also suck at writing XD.i hope u enjoy (or dont...its fine 🤣) 
> 
> PS: I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!! (no offense to non-shippers)

       **FROWNS POV**

It was a normal day...wait...what am i saying? It's the actual  _ **worst**_ day  _ **EVER**_!!!! Today is valentines day, you know, that day full of LOVE and HAPPINESS! I was sitting in my bed scowling at the window, watching two kids bully another small child and thinking how much i wanted to be those bullies.  I smirked. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock and a voice calling, ¨FROWN!! CMON WAKE UP!¨ That voice, was my ¨friend¨ Brock. Me and him have known each other since high school, since i was beginning my Doom Lord job. I sluggishly got out of bed and put my cloak on. I then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Brock was making brownies. 

¨Sup dude," Brock said to me happily, while mixing some batter. ¨Ya got a call while you were asleep...¨

I was shocked. No one usually calls me! (Unless its my boss...but thats another story...) **¨** Really?? Who?? Whatd they say? **¨** I asked.  

¨uhh, i dunno, play it.¨ He responded. I sighed and walked into the living room. I turned the machine on. The room filled with the voice of....Rick?

¨Hey..frown..I um...missed you a lot and the others are kind of annoying me....i kinda would appreciate it if you..would maybe come over..i know how much you dislike Valentines day..but i kinda can't take the others. Im in my room and i told the Princess to let you in...See you soon...i hope¨ The line clicked dead. I stared at the phone in dismay and disbelief. I can't believe he called me! Not that im mad...im kinda concerned though....Brock entered the living room and sat on the couch, turning the playstation on.

¨So, what did they say?¨ Brock asked.

¨i..well...¨ I tried to say.

Brock stared at me confused. ¨Well what? Is something wrong??¨

¨No..i just...gotta go do something real quick...¨ I said, blushing at the thought of spending the whole day with Rick. >/////<

¨um...K??? Can ya tell me what it is?¨ Brock pressed.

¨Rick...wanted me to go see him..¨ I finally responded after a couple seconds. 

¨Well, you could have said that before! I wasn't gonna get mad at you¨ he said happily. I got my gloved and cat hoodie and opened the door to leave.

¨See ya in a few Brock¨

¨Tell him i said hi!¨ 

¨K¨ I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me. I headed to my car, got in, started it, and then drove to the Unikingdom. When I reached the pink, disgusting castle, i started hearing yelling. I rolled my eyes and frowned at the door, waiting for them to quiet down. They did not. I soon realized that the voices i heard yelling was Unikitty and Puppycorn. I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. So then I banged on the door and shouted, ¨Lemme in!!¨   Finally i heard someone trying to open the door. I rolled my eyes as they kept struggling. I was getting impatient. Then i heard the lock click so i pushed the door open. 

¨HIII FROWNY!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!¨ The annoying voice known to belong to Unikitty shouted to me. I scowled.

¨What do  _you_ want?¨ I growled.

¨Nothing! Do ya wanna play with me and Puppycorn?!¨ She practically screamed. I started to get a headache cuz of her loud screaming.

¨No!! Go away!¨ I said as i walked into the living room. I pull out my phone and checked the time, 9:30 am. I notice Rick face planted on the couch with a pillow over his head, whining.

¨Rick?¨ I said softly. He turned over and looked at me, the pillow still covering his ears.

¨There too loud...¨ He muttered. I noticed the two dorks still yelling and chasing each other.

¨How long have they been doing this?¨ I questioned.

¨Since 6 in the morning..¨ He responded and shivered. I pick him up off the couch bridal style. 

¨Wow....i had no idea...cmon. lets go to your room. it will be much quieter there.¨ I said, hoping to soothe Rick. He could only nod as i brung him to his room. I bumped into Princess Giggles on my way there. 

¨Where are you going with Rick? Does he want to play too?!¨ She yelled excitedly. My frown turned into a deepened scowl. 

¨Of course not! You guys are driving him up a wall!¨ I practically screamed.

¨But, he can float through walls..¨ She said confusedly.

¨THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!¨ I exploded.

¨Ow....¨ Rick muttered. 

¨Sorry!¨ I yelped. I walked away from the two idiots and went into Ricks room. I gently placed Rick onto the bed and locked his door. 

¨C-come here...¨ He said softly. I walked over to the bed, and he hugged me! He actually HUGGED me! I blush at the physical contact. He turns scarlet and mumbles something under his breath that i didn't hear at first. 

¨What didya say?" i ask.

¨i-i said...will..Y--you d-d-date me??¨ He asked very quietly. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

¨You want me...to go out with you???? Why??? Im a villain and your a good guy....no one could love me...¨ I responded sadly. 

¨Your not that bad of a villain as you and the others claim..Your not a good guy either. Your sort of bad, but its not too bad. Im not good at all..,¨ He smiles a little. ¨Im neutral. And your kind of cute...¨

¨B-but whats so great about me??¨ I ask, slightly blushing. 

¨Your funny, your confident, your smart and you get people to listen to you.¨ He said.

¨I..uhm...ok...ill date you..¨ I smiled. He smiled and looked at me, as if asking my permission for something. I nod and he pulls me into a long kiss, right there on his bed. 

 

**RICKS POV**

I love him...im in love with a criminal... :) Hes beautiful. Im gonna make sure he gets the love and affection he deserves...

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The return of the Happy Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy horns are back! And they aint makin Frown too happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These stories are in a human type AU
> 
> Warning: small cussing
> 
> plz enjoy X) (or dont...its ok)

   **NO ONES POV  
** Its been three days since Frown and Richard started dating. It is also 10:00 in the morning.  
  
**RICKS POV**

I woke up to here loud clanging from the kitchen as usual, so i got up and put some pants and a shirt on. I headed out my room to see the source of the banging. Its not until i walked into the kitchen when i found out. Unikitty and Puppycorn were banging around on pots and pans, mixing things up and spilling everything on the floor!. 

¨What are you guys doing?¨ I asked wearily. 

¨Were makin breakfast Rick! Wanna help?!¨ Puppycorn said happily. 

I shook my head no. ¨You guys are making an absolute mess.¨ They ignored that comment and continue making a mess. The loud banging continues.

¨Guys. really. please stop.¨ I plead with them. 

¨Nah!! im good¨ Responded Unikitty. 

¨Princess, your not really doing a good--¨ i was cut off...

¨Cmon rick, ya gotta relax!¨ She interrupted. I realized that someone was behind me. I turned around and was about to call hawkodiles name when i noticed that he looked slightly different....he had a horn...wait....oh no...

¨Don't tell me your going along with this Hawkodile..¨ I said, fretfully. He smiled and giggled.

¨Of course i am Rick! why wouldn't I??¨ came his response.

ugh..it _is_ a happy horn.  

¨Hey Rick?¨ Unikitty asked as she walked up to me. 

I sighed. ¨What.¨ 

¨Surprise!¨ She shouted as she placed one ON ME. Oh Frown is not gonna like this...Frown has gotten a little protective over me. Im happy about it..but he hates Unikitty... i can´t remember what happened after that so i'll let Frown pick up from here.

**FROWNS POV**

 

It was a nice, quiet day back in FrownTown. I was on the couch when i got and SOS call ((thats when either Rick or Brock use and app i created called SOS, it allows the user to call other people with the app and when they call the other person the name will be SOS:[their username] instead of just their name.) I noticed that the SOS call was coming from Rick. So i answered.

¨Hello?¨

¨H-help...me..¨ was all he said before the line clicked dead. I got up and noticed Brock still asleep so i left a note: 

_**Dear Brock.** _

_**Im going out to see rick.ill be back shortly. dont panic.** _

_**-Frown** _

Then i got my stuff and got the hell out of there! I got in my car, and drove to the Unikingdom, running several red lights. I ran up to the castle door and banged on it. I got no reply so i banged louder. i got very frustrated when they didn't answer me the second time.

¨Open This motherfuckin door, fuckfaces!!¨ I shouted as i continued to bang the door. No one answered, so i got a paperclip out of my pocket and grinned. 

¨Oh..yeah... _plenty_ uses for paperclips Rick..¨ I said as i pick locked the door. Finally, the lock clicked and i snuck in.

I headed into the kitchen and did not find any of them, so then i went into the living room....still nothing...I searched everywhere and could not find them until...i went into ricks room....they were all there and..Partying?????!! there was music blasting, all of them were dancing and yelling...INCLUDING RICHARD. I absolutely freaked out.

¨WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!?!¨ I screamed. 

¨Hi Frownie! wanna join us?!¨ Unikitty asked. I realized they all had horns on.... _happy_ _horns_...i _hate_ those things... I could barely get any words to come out of my mouth, i was so mad. I _**HATED**_ seeing rick that way! He even broke his cds!! I shook my head and kept staring. 

¨Yeah frown! join us!!" Puppycorn said happily. I gritted my teeth and let out a growl-like noise.

¨Uhhh Frown?? You ok?" Hawkodile asked, also smiling. I started to shake and that point and just glared at them all...unable to speak.

¨Frown??¨ Unikitty asked. ¨Are you supposed to be shaking?¨

¨Let..h-him go...¨ was all i seemed to be able to say. 

¨Let who go? and from what?¨ She asked.

¨Take that horn...off of rick... _now..¨_ I said, growling.

¨Nahhh!! He's just havin some fun!¨ Unikitty said, loudly.

¨This...isn't....normal...let. him. go.¨ I responded, gritting my teeth. I tried to walk over to Rick but Hawkodile blocked me.

¨Woah! Party foul!¨

¨Normal? geez Frownie! Ya spend too much time with Rick! I got an idea!¨ She said, flying over to me. Then she places a Happy Horn on me. I shook violently and the horn turned solid black.  Unikitty stepped back in shock. 

¨wha???huh??? but the horns supposed to make him happy!¨ She cried. Using the horns magic, I teleported over to her and grabbed her by her disgusting pink shirt and lifted her up, though im shorter than her. I used the magic to make me float at least 2 feet in the air.

¨Im too negative for your bullshit,¨ I growled.¨And it's a lucky thing i am... **take his horn off before i break it off** ¨ The fear in her eyes was evident. She walked over to Rick and started talking to him. Shortly after, the horn broke and he noticed me floating with the black horn. The horns as you know make someone act just like unkitty, powers and all. Fortunately, they dont work on people like me and Score Creeper. 

¨F-frown? They got to you to?¨ He asked. I shook my head no, still a bit on edge.

¨Then what's with the horn...?¨ he asked confusedly. Unikitty is getting the other horns off the rest.

¨Why dont you ask Princess Giggles about it?¨ I sneered. I lowered myself to the ground, restraining my urge to not beat the crap out of Unikitty.

¨Ok...? Princess...why is Frown wearing a happy horn? And why is it black??¨ He asked, turning to face Unikitty. 

¨Wellllllll i thought i could put one on him so he can be happier...buuut he just got angrier! I think hes sick or something!¨ Unikitty said.

¨Princess i dont think hes sick..¨ Rick responded, rolling his eyes.

¨Im NOT,¨ I interrupted. ¨Im just too negative for these things.¨ The horn broke and fell to pieces on the ground. 

¨See? Not sick. Now im going to my room...and i highly suggest Frown comes with me..¨ Rick said. 

¨OOO~ Can i come in too!!!¨ She yelled.

¨Sorry Princess...i think me and him need time...uh....away..from you...¨

¨Oh...uh....ok rick! Ill check on you in an hour!¨

¨Um...k...¨ He said, picking me up Bridal Style and bringing me to his room.

 


	4. Another Hard Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Frown comes home after being teased and bullied at work. (Brock X Frown) This Oneshot is written in third person. I hope you enjoy (or dont...just skip this chapter XD)

After a long day of being teased and bullied, Master Frown laid on the couch back at home trying not to cry. Brock entered the room with a tray of chocolate chip cookies for Frown. Brock realized something was off with the Doom Lord and wanted to make him feel better. Brock sat on the couch, next to Frown and looked at him. 

"Frown? You okay?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs. 

"Hmph...Yea...nothing i haven't dealt with before." The Doom Lord avoided Brock's gaze, sighing.

"Dude, clearly there's something wrong. You've been moping around for an hour now....wanna cookie?" Brock said, holding one to Frown's mouth. 

"Yea..." Master Frown said, sighing. Brock puts the cookie in Master Frowns mouth, smiling. Brock knows that usually, cookies help Master Frown cheer up. 

"Do you feel better?" Brock asked. Master Frown chews and swallows. 

"Yea.."

"Good. Now tell me whats wrong." Brock adjusted his body so he was close to Frown. He wraps his arm around the sad Doom Lord. 

"It's nothing they haven't said to me before." 

"Well, there's gotta be something."

"Brock, do you think im soft?" Frown asked suddenly. 

Brock was taken aback by this outburst. "Wh-what?! I-i um...Your not..."

"Be honest Brock." Frown huffed.

"Well...not exactly. You are nice to me and Richard. But other than us, you are not soft at all...Your a jerk. But, thats what you like." Brock smiled and handed Frown another Cookie. Frown took it and gladly ate it. 

"Hm..These cookies are better than the last ones...." Frown said, no longer upset as much. 

"Thanks! I added another 1/4 cup of sugar." said Brock. 

"Hm...well....its really good. . ." Frown smirked. Frown then got into a cuddle position and looked at Brock. 

"Frown?"

"Yea?"

"Wanna....cuddle?" 

"Mhm." He nodded. Brock cuddled Master Frown softly and smiled. He whispered in Frown's ear, "I love you..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Frock fic. There is NOT a lot of Unikitty fics on here...so..Y nOt :)


	5. Nursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure where i was going with this one... i hope u guys enjoy or dont...thats okay as well :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Rick is good with medical stuff (like nursing)  
> Human AU

**No ones pov  
**

Master Frown woke up, on a Tuesday morning, on Unikitty's couch. As for how he got there, he had no idea. The last thing he remembered was cuddling with Richard on the couch. He tried to sit up, but only to be interrupted by a fit of coughing, hoarse and loud. Almost like nails on a chalkboard. His face was pale and sweaty, the only thing that had color was his cheeks. His eyes were sunken and hollow.  He groaned and tried to speak. He managed to wheeze out, "U-Uniki...kityy??" Before starting to cough again. 'Why is it..s-so hot?' He wondered to himself. He called out again, "U....kityy??" only to get no response. He looks around. 'obviously my voice is getting no where...maybe if i find something loud..' He crawled out off of the couch, only to fall on the floor and groan. Luckily, Richard was floating by, having just got out of bed. 

"Frown?" Richard said, concerned and confused. Frown could only moan in response. "Are you okay down there?"

"........s-sorta" The tired Doom Lord managed to choke out. Rick sighed and floated down to ground level. He picked Frown up and placed him on the couch, feeling his forehead right afterwards.

"You...you feel hot..." Rick said, as he took out a thermometer from his pocket. He stuck it in Frown's mouth as Frown whined in protest. "Keep your mouth closed so i can get a better reading..." Master Frown grunted in response and kept his mouth shut. Rick gently laced his hand in Frowns' waiting for the thermometer to beep. *Beep!* *Beep!* He took it out of Frowns' mouth and looked at it. The screen flashed, showing 102.2. 

"You..have a fever.." Rick said causing Frown to scowl.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" He said, grumpily. 

"You need rest...and cold water.." Rick responded before taking Frown's blanket and handing him a cold glass of water. "That should help with your warmth and thirst." Frown took the glass of water and put it up to his lips, muttering a thanks, and then drinking it. He finished it in a few seconds. He laid down and looked to Rick. Richard smiled and looks down to Frown, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before saying, "Get some rest Frown, ill check on you in a few....I love you.." That was the last thing Frown heard before he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is so short!! Im not giving up on these fics!


End file.
